true love
by immortal-lover14
Summary: two girls are cosplaying at the park when suddenly everything gos dark and they pass out. When they wake up they are in the naruto world! when there they find love, adventure, and totally awesome ninja skills. this is my first time sharing my fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**sadly i do not own naruto

* * *

**

**summary: two girls are cosplaying at the park when suddenly everything gos dark and they pass out. When they wake up they are in the naruto world! when there they find love, adventure, and totally awesome ninja skills. (this is my first time sharing my fanfictions online)**

* * *

I wake up to my alarm clock going off at 5 in the morning "shut up" I mutter but it would not listen. "I said shut the hell up!" I yell as I hit it, it breaks I sigh as I get up to go look at it.

"shit" I say as I look at the now crushed alarm clock 'well crap that's the 6th alarm clock in the past 2 months moms not going to be very happy' I sigh "this is going to be so troublesome" I quote from my favorite anime Naruto.

Shikamaru is one of my favorite characters because he's lazy but he's a genius, but anyway I turn on my light and stretch. After I get out of the shower I get dressed in black skinny jeans, a red and black studded belt, black and red converse, and a black shirt with the akatsuki cloud on it.

At school my friends call me Itachi, Hiden, Deidara, or Tobi it depends on my attitude of the day. Itachi cause I can be pretty emo plus I almost always have my hair in a low ponytail, Hiden cause I cuss a lot when I'm angry, Deidara cause I like art and when things explode or catch on fire, and tobi/Madara because I can be hyper but I can be scary.

Anyways today I felt emo so my friends are going o call me Itachi 'oh well' I thought as I grabbed my iPod and headphones but first my hair. I sigh as I look at the small ringlet mess I call my hair I yank a brush through it until it's a wavy frizz 'damn I hate my hair!' I turn on my straighter and wait until the red light comes on.

After I finish straightening my once wavy frizz I put it in my normal low pony tail with my bangs over my left eye then put some black eyeliner on. Once I was done I smiled then got everything together and walked out into the dark living room. After turning on the light I turn the computer on and read fan fictions about Naruto until it was time to go to school.

* * *

As i get off the stupid, crowded bus i take one of my earphones out still blaring 'break' by three days grace one of my favorite songs. I see my best friends Kattherine waiting for me by the front doors of the school. "hey katt" i said in a monotone voice

"Your Itachi today" "yup" "sweet" she said as we walk to my locker we talk about anime like normal. after i got my stuff from my locker me and katt said our goodbyes as i walked to my first class. as the day went on i almost got in a fight but that was easily dealt with.

By the end of the day i'm so tired that i just want to sleep but i cant katt was coming to spend the night at my house for the weekend cause it's Friday and everything. i am so glad that i live alone cause i cant stand my family so it would be nice and quite at my place. i smile to myself cause this was going to be fun but then i got this feeling that something was going to happen.

* * *

After school i went ot my locker and got mine and katt's stuff and went to the bus. once on the bus we sat and talked the whole way mostly about anime or cosplay. she had brought her cosplay so that way we can be dorks and run around cosplaying i was so happy she was coming over.

I sigh when we get off my bus it was so crowded and loud "itachi" "yes?" i ask in monotone "want to cosplay now?" i smile a almost non-existing smile and say "ya come on lets go change". we walk into my bedroom and she sees my crushed alarm clock if we where in an anime she would have sweat dropped "g-got angry again?" "huh?" i look at the once alarm clock and glare at it and say "ya, damn thing woke me up" "um i-itachi it's, it's job to wake you up" "i know" she sweats drop again.

After we changed into our cosplay we were dressed as our OC's. Katt had on her pokemon cosplay she straightened her hair and added extensions so that her hair ended at the small of her back. she had a black tank top on with dark gray skinny jeans that were made into capers, black skater shoes, with one of the new poka walkers with her pikachu on it from her Pokemon game for her DS.

My OC's outfit was a black tank top with a fishnet top over it, i also had black shorts on, black ninja shoes, and my hair was in a high pony tail with my hair straightened i called it my ninja outfit. it took me longer to straiten my hair because me hair is longer then katt's it is naturally at the small of my back but thats when my hair is wavy like normal.

After we were done getting ready we grabbed our plushies (mine is of itachi and katt's is of a 9 tails from pokemon), and our DS's i brought my naruto game and katt brought her pokemon game. as we walk out the door we start to walk to the park, as we walked we got lots of stairs but we didn't care.

When we got there i was about to open my BFC of monster but then katt said "oh no you don't your not opening that BFC right now' i glare at her using the famous uchiha glare when she grabbed my BFC. she started to sweat "**GIVE ME MY BFC BACK NOW"** I said in a very evil voice, katt started to back away slowly feeling my evil aura around me "back away slowly, back away slowly, back away sloooowly...RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" she yelled as she quickly turned around and ran.

"Kattherine! Get back here with my BFC right now!" i say pissed while running after her, suddenly everything started to get dark around us. katt stops running and i stop next to her then suddenly a swirly vortex appears below us "the fuck?" i say before we both pass out.

* * *

**ok this is my first fanfic so plz tell me what you thought soooooooo PLZ REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**sadly i dont own naruto T_T if i did in shippuden itachi would still be alive!

* * *

**I wake up to birds singing and sun on my skin warming me it was really relaxing i sigh suddenly my sun is blocked i frown. I start to wake up completely i open my eyes angry at the person that dare wake me by blocking my nice warm sun.

I open my eyes to see an orange swirly mask, my eyes widen slightly i freeze.

"Tobi! where the hell are you un?" the guy wearing the orange swirly mask sits up and looks the way the voice came from. "i'm over here Deidara senpai!" 'no way it cant be...' i thought to myself, i then sit up and scoot away from the guy named tobi when i bump into something.

I look down and see a sleeping Kattherine i freeze 'shit if i wake her up all hell is going to break loose'. suddenly a tall blond comes out of the bushes with twigs in his long hair, he had his long bangs over his left eye.

His one blue eye that was showing glared at tobi "why the hell did you disappear on me yeah?" "tobi was being a good boy and came to see what that big 'thump' was and when i got here i saw these pretty girls laying here asleep!" tobi said happily.

Deidara looks at me i look at him still sleepy so i rub my eye with my hand like a little kid and yawned, he just looks at me. he walks over to me and says "who are you un?" i look up at him glaring and say "why do you want to know deidara?" his eye widen "how do you know my name un?" 'oh shit' i think then i sigh and say "if i told you, you wouldn't believe me".

He just stairs at me and i stair right back at him suddenly we hear "Deidara! Tobi! where the fuck are you two?" i freeze i know that cussing anywhere, i feel katt shift by me i look down 'shit shes waking up'.

Just then Hidan stomps out of the bushes and yells "what the fuck are you fuckers doing out here?" that did it. i looked at katt she then opened her eyes "k-k-katt?" "who the foop was yelling?" **(A/N my friend does not like to cuss so she uses foop for fuck so ya weird right but totally funny when she says it!)** i could just see her dark angry aura as she sat up.

She turned her head towards me "him" i say as i point to hidan, she glares at him, "who are these bitches?" suddenly hidan had a knife in his forehead so he looked like a unicorn. i laughed so hard "o-omg h-he looks l-like a u-unicorn!" i say laughing, hidan try's really hard to pull it out but couldn't that just made me laugh harder but deidara and tobi to start laughing.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" hidan said/yelled i finally stopped laughing "hey katt?" "ya?" she was feeling better now "where'd you get the knife?"deidara, tobi, and hidan look from me to katt "it was in my shoe" "how'd it fit in your shoe?" "i don't know" i swear dropped.

I was kinda bored of the hidan unicorn so i got up and walked over to him "what the fuck do you want?" he said glaring at me, i didn't say anything i just got close to him and grabbed the knife then pulled it our "OW" he yelled at me.

"wow i'm so disappointed you are suppose to be an S-rank criminals and you cant even pull out a nife that one 14 year old girl who's almost 15 through at you and i a 14 year old girl had to pull it out like what the hell is wrong with you hidan?" i say to him.

"How the fuck do you know my name bitch?" he asked/yelled at me i sigh "sorry hidan cant tell you, you would think i was crazy or something" i stated matter-of-factly "so just take us to pein-sama so that way we can explain this to him cause i haz proof for him to see" i said smiling Deidara sighed "ok come on" he quickly made a clay bird then through it on the ground then suddenly it grow so that it was big enough for all of us.

"sweet i always wanted to ride your clay bird deidara" he looks at me and says "you know about my bird un?" "yup" i said tiredly, katt was tired too so when we got on the clay bird we both fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**i dont own naruto T_T i wish i did *sigh*

* * *

**I wake up hearing voices "deidara when they wake up leader-sama wants you to bring them to him" i hear a sigh "fine un" then i hear footsteps walking away. i can tell i'm in a room and deidara is outside the door so i open my eyes to see that I'm right i sit up to see katt on a bed on my right.

I get off the bed not making a sound which is weird i usually make a sound when i'm getting off a bed but oh well. i walk over to the bed katt was at and thought about waking her up but that would be a bad idea so i went to the door.

I can tell that deidara was leaning on the door thinking i would make a noise when i woke up so i smiled evilly. i open the door moving out of the way loosing my smile when i remembered katt was asleep and deidara would probably yell and wake up katt. 'shit' i quickly catch him and when he looked up he was about to yell when i covered his mouth with my hand "shhh deidara or your going to wake up katt" i yelled/whispered.

I pulled him outside and shut the door when it was safe i sighed and let go of deidara he looks at me oddly i look at him and say "what?" in a monotone voice "why did you stop me from falling and from yelling at you un?".

I sigh again "cause i know that if you fell on the ground you would yell at me thus waking up katt and she would magically pull another knife out of her shoe and possibly kill one of us" i said as if it was obvious.

He was still looking at me oddly i sigh for the 3rd time since i woke up and said "aren't you suppose to take me to pein-sama?" "you heard that?" "yup" "shouldn't we wait for your friend to wake up?" "no she does not know much about you guys, I do though" "oh OK then follow me un".

We started walking down the hall i looked around me and noticed that it was made of stone suddenly we arrived at a door deidara knocked on the door and we hear a quiet "come in" deidara opens the door and says "leader-sama i brought her" "you are dismissed deidara" "thank you leader-sama" deidara then turns to me and says "good luck" then he leaves.

I walk into the dark room and walk to the middle in front of the wooden desk, at the wooden desk sat a dark figure he looks up and says "you must be the first girl that woke up to tobi am i correct?" "yes pein-sama" he seemed slightly shocked but recovered quickly.

"what is your name?" "Lilly" "OK lilly know do you know about the akatsuki and the names of some of the members?" i smile a small smile and say "oh i don't just know some of the members i know all of them" i stated.

He raises an eyebrow "really what are all the members names?" "hidan, kukuzu, zetzu, tobi, deidara, sasori,kisame, itachi, you, and konan. they are in order of their partners" he was really shocked now.

"How do you know this?" he asked his voice cold. i was expecting that so i told the truth "because i'm from another world and in that world this place is an anime and a manga" "you lie" this voice was like ice but i was not afraid.

"I have proof with me" he looks at me with slight interest "what proof do you have?" i smile and pull out my iPod that has every Naruto episode, Naruto shippuden episode, Naruto abriged episode, and all of the naruto ultimate fanflashes.

Pein watches me as i look for an episode where itachi and kisame are getting their mission from pein when i finally find it i walk over to pein and show it to him and press play. He watched in awe as he saw himself give itachi and kisame their mission to get the 9 tailed fox after that part was done i paused it and put it away.

I smiled smugly "see that was one of the episodes i also have a video game of this anime" he looked confused i laughed but pulled out my DS with my Naruto game still inside. I turned it on and turned it to him, his eyes widened and looked at me "what is this?" he asked still in awe "it's called a DS it's what you put the game in to play it, but this video game is called Naruto cause that's the name of the anime and manga do you want to play it?"

He nodes so i start him a new game and gave it to him. As he played it he was doing good i helped him out a little but not much he was having fun we both didn't notice when someone knocked so when they came in and saw us they stopped and watched for a moment.

Pein was in the middle of fighting orochimaru as sasuke in the chunin exams so when he bet him he smiled with a victor and i said "yesh you bet him!" suddenly we hear someone clear their throat, we both look up to see konan smiling i smile back and say "hi konan" waving.

She seems shocked that i know her name she looks to pein who has saved his game and has given me my DS back.

"I'll explain later for now" he turns to me and says "would you like to join the akatsuki or..." i interrupt him before he can finish "or die?" i say laughing " i would love to join but i also want to see konoha for myself because i want to have my own head band and become a true kunoichi so to answer you yes I'll join only if me and my friend katt get to go to konoha" i was smiling cause i know i would get to cause i have info that they want.

Pein sighed "fine but if you tell anyone about us..." "ya ya ya i wont tell anyone" he sighs he opens his mouth to say something else when suddenly we heard hidan yelling "FUCK!"

* * *

**YAY! my longest chapter so far! i want to know what you think so far so plz review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OH YA 4 CHAPTERS IN ONLY TWO DAYS WOOT WOOT! lolz ok i dont own naruto but i wish i did *sigh***

"talking"

'thoughts'

**"dark zetzu talking"**

**

* * *

**Recap:

_"Fine but if you tell anyone about us..."_

_"ya ya ya i wont telly anyone" he sighs he opens his mouth to say something else when suddenly we heard hidan yelling "FUCK!"_

End of recap

* * *

My eyes widen "shit" i say under my breath. i run out the door with pein and konan right behind me, when we came to the room i was at with katt i see hidan was next to katt who was biting hidans hand.

"Let go you fucking bitch" hidan yells at her while he trys to hit her with his other hand but right before he could hit her she let go of his hand got off the bed and had pulled a katana out of nowhere and cut off his arm. **(A/N idk why but my friend wanted me to make her person cut off his arm she was so happy at that she did not want to seem weak)**

"OW WHAT THE FUCK?" i knew she was going to try to kill him because i saw she was still half asleep so i started putting things together. He must have come into the room and woke her up thus she got angry for being woken up and is now trying to kill him.

I sigh to bad she didn't know that he is pretty much immortal, so i quickly came up with a plan. 'Yup that will work' i thought smiling evilly, Katt suddenly had lightning in the katana it wasn't blue cause of chakra but yellow like pikachu's lightning bolt.

She was about to strike but i put my plan into action, i did the best thing i tackled her "what the?" i looked up at her she was looking at me i smile "you fully awake?" she yawns and says "yes" i sigh "good cause you were trying to kill hidan".

She looks at me and says "really?" "yup but even if you tried you wouldn't be able to" "why?" "cause he's immortal...almost anyways besides didn't you figure that out when you through that knife at him and it went into his head?" "No...sweet then i could always take my anger out on him huh?" "yup".

Suddenly said immortal yelled "you bitch you cut my arm off!" she looks up at him and sees it's true "wow i did that?" she asked amazed that she did it. "You don't fucking remember?" hidan asked/yelled then i said "Yup you see Katt here doesn't remember what happens when she's half asleep every time and she does awesome but scary stuff when she's like that" they look at me with awe.

"Lil can you please get off me" i look up at her and saw she was blushing then i realized that we were in a weird position so i smile evilly and say "no your to comfy" i sigh with content. But then she pushed me off "aww your no fun" i say pouting slightly she just glares at me so i go over to her and hug her saying "aw don't be mad at me i was just playing".

She sighs she hugs me back and says "fine" i smile really big "oh god your tobi now!" "yup" we both look up to see the people in the room. There was Pein, Konan Deidara, and Hidan with one arm.

They were looking at us weird "what?" i ask they don't say anything. Then pein sighed and said "zetzu" suddenly zetzu appeared and said **"yes** leader-sama?" "go get kukuzu" **"very well** leader-sama" he then disappeared into the ground.

"That...was so awesome! i always did love how he could do that" i said smiling Katt just sighs at my hyper-ness. Suddenly kukuzu comes through the door way "you called me leader-sama?" "yes reattach hidans arm" kukuzu then turns to hidan and says "what did you do this time to get your arm cut off?" he asks in a bored tone.

"All i did was wake up this blond bitch and some how she cut off my arm with a katana that she pulled out of nowhere!" hidan yelled at kukuzu trying to explain himself. Kukuzu then looks over at us Katt scooted away from him slightly i just say "hello kukuzu" he looks at me for a few more seconds before he turns to pein.

"I'll explain in a meeting that will begin in 5 minutes" "ok leader-sama" and with that he put hidans arm back on..

* * *

**sorry that its a short chapter but plz do review**

**REVIEW!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**YAY chapter 5 ok so the reason why chapter 4 was so short is because i had major writers block but i will not fail i will keep going for 2 reasons**

**1) cuz my BFF brittny will kill me**

**and 2) cuz will idk about a 2nd one its just mostly #1**

**ok so i have only got 4 reviews on this story and 3 of them are from 1 person so can your PLZ! review this story and tell me if its any good!**

**oh and i dont own naruto i just own katt, lilly, and another OC that another friend wanted me to put in and she wants me to kill her off...weird friend but oh will!**

**

* * *

**5mins later at the akatsuki meeting table (the kitchin table)

We where sitting at a very long table. I guess this was the meeting table I had calmed down so I was in Itachi mode. All the members are here none of them had missions right now so on my right was Deidara and on my left was Katt, she was sitting next to konan who was by pein.

so the order went Pein, konan, Katt, me, Deidara, Sasori, Zetzu, Tobi, Kukuzu, Hidan, Kisame, and finally Itachi. I am an Itachi fan girl but I'm not going to show it i tell myself and i would keep that, finally Pein stood up and said "ok everyone I would like to introduce our new members Lilly and Katt" he motioned to us.

Then it's like we just appeared out of nowhere cause all the other members look in our direction I looked completely emotionless while Katt looked calm cause i was right next to her.

I looked at all of them when suddenly I was tackled to the ground "YAY lilly-chan is going to stay! and so is Katt-chan!" he yelled in my ear then glomped Katt who was not expecting it. She then kicked tobi off her and yelled "stay off me!" tobi then got all sad with a stream of tears came out his one eye hole "Tobi's sorry please don't be mad at tobi!"

I felt bad for the guy even if he messed up sasuke's and itachi's life's he was tobi right now. So I went over to tobi and pat his head saying "don't worry tobi, tobi's still a good boy" "YAY!" he then decided to glomp me again but i was ready for him so we stayed standing.

I sigh and say "tobi can you let go pein-sama still has something to say" tobi then looks up at me and says "ok Lilly-chan" with that he let go and went to his chair and sat as did I and Katt. "Thank you lilly" "no problem" i said in monotone, he sighs and then continues to speak "as i was saying Lilly knows everything about us our pasts and our futures."

He was about to go on when suddenly Kisame said "I bet she's lying I want proof" I sigh and stand up. "ok Kisame you want proof I'll give you proof by telling a little something about everyone's past" all of them looked at me intently I put on a small smirk.

"hmmm who to start with...how about...Hidan. Hidan you are an immortal jashinnist you have to do a ritual for jashin and I could cut off your head off right now and you would still live". I went on "Hidan your partner is Kukuzu so he's next... Kukuzu you have 5 hearts and you like money next will be..." I look around the room and pick Deidara.

"Deidara you use explosive clay, you have mouths on your hands and you come from the rock village your partner is Sasori. Sasori your a puppet Master and you made your body into a puppet"

"Now Zetzu you are a cannibal and your partner is tobi... as for tobi I know whats under your mask." Everyone freezes tobi just starers at me then I say "don't worry tobi i wont tell anyone" he replaces then he yelled "YAY tobi's secret is safe!"

He seemed so happy. I sighed "pein-sama and konan are from this village and i know pein's real name" i smiled as he tensed "don't worry I wont tell anyone that either" he relaxed. I then sigh again and look at kisame who looked shocked "Kisame you are one of the legionary swords men and your swords name is samehada it means shark skin and finally your partner Itachi Uchiha".

I look at Itachi and my heart skips a bet I mange not to blush but barely "Itachi I know the real reason you killed your family" his eyes widen slightly his eyes showed sadness but no one else see's it.

"i also know hats going to happen to sasuke in the future" i stop there and sit down everyone was shocked Katt she wasn't paying attentions. "see Kisame she knows things about us" Kisame nodded so Pein went one "they will be members of the akatsuki but on one condition" all of them lean in.

"Lilly has said that she wants to see Konoha and become a true kunoichi" everyone in the akatsuki had different reactions. Kukuzu was counting a wad of money, Kisame spacing out thinking about fish, Hidan was pissed, Zetzu said "**can we eat them?**" "no" Pein answered.

Konan was doing origami, tobi was sad and said "i don't was lil-chan and katt-chan to go!", Deidara was playing with clay, sasori was messing with one of his puppets, and itachi was spacing out in thought.

Suddenly Hidan yelled "what if the bitches tell people our secrets!" Katt jumped 2 inches, I sigh 'I know that was going to happen' "Hidan shut up besides i don't want to go right now i want to stay here a little bit before then" i said in monotone.

Everyone looked at me confused even Itachi and Katt, i sigh again and say "Ok look i want to learn ninja things from you first plus i like the akatsuki" they where still confused. "god you guys! to i have to fucking spell it out for you!"

"oh no she's in Hidan mode" everyone looked at Katt wondering what she meant by 'Hidan mode'. She sighed and said "lilly has mood changes before she was in Itachi mode because she was emotionless now shes pissed and is cussing so she's in Hidan mode. she also has a tobi mode and a deidara mode, Tobi mode is when she's all silly and hyper, deidara mode is when she does her art and or wants to see something on fire or explode!" they all then looked at me.

I was so pissed cause they didn't know what i was talking about, I know I'm in Hidan mode and i needed to calm down or i was going to attack someone...to late. I suddenly attack kisame I was going one a rampage "crap!" I hear Katt yell.

The she got an idea while she went off some where the akatsuki was left to deal with me after they tried to hold me down Katt came in with my BFC of monster.

I see the can and stop, the akatsuki where confused that i had stopped, they looked up to see what made me stop only to see Katt holding a big can of something they have never seen before.

"Sorry guys but the only way to get her out of Hidan mode is to put her in tobi mode" Katt explained "do it!" Kisame yelled. "Lilly~ come and get your BFC~" Katt said in a sing song voice. My eyes widened I ran over to her and start saying "gimmy gimmy gimmy gimmy!" she didn't give it to me fast enough i snatched it from her and opened it in one movement.

I started chugging it, Pein then made the mistake of coming close to my BFC "what is that?" he was looking at the can wondering what it was. "NO! SAY AWAY FROM MY BFC!" i yelled as i ran away, everyone sweat dropped "see told you. oh by the way BFC stands for big fucking can and the thing she is drinking from it is an energy drink called monster" they all where still confused but they understanded the 'energy drink' part.

Suddenly out of nowhere I tackled Katt "KATT!" i yelled panicked "Ahhh...what is it lilly?" she said while rubbing the back of her head. "I HAZ CAT EARS!" i yell at her she looks up to see that it's true "what the? what happened?" "I DON'T REALLY KNOW ALL I DID WAS CHUG MY MONSTER AND THEY WERE THERE!" i continued to yell.

"She really can be like tobi un" I heard Deidara mutter I then turn around and attack him, I wind up biting his shoulder "Grrr" was all i said. "OW!" he yelled Katt smiled "ya but shes more violent" "Grrrr" was my responds.

"OW get her off un!" Katt sighs but walks over to me and says "Lilly let go of Deidara" "Grrrr". She sighed and said "she wont let go unless I bribe her" they all nodded "ok but with what?" asked tobi in his chibi voice "hmmmm" she thought and thought and finally she got an idea.

"I got it" the akatsuki looked at her curios "lilly if you don't let go of Deidara I'll tell all of them who;s fangirl you are~" she said in a sing song voice. My eyes widen I let go of Deidara and said "you wouldn't dare!" I was angry but i wan now in Deidara mode.

"Oh no Deidara mode" i smile evilly "yes Deidara mode you know I've had a lot of mood swings today it was bond to happen. All in one day I have gone through all my moods" I really wanted to catch her on fire right then but i wont cause she's my friend.

"Lilly calm down ok or your going to over do it again" the last time this happened, all my emotions created my Itachi mode. I don't know why this happens but it does and i had fainted and did not wake up for three days.

I then had the feeling I was going to faint "to late" i said and right after i said that i fainted.

* * *

**ok to me this seems like crap and i have a problem...I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK! like really bad writers block *sigh* so im asking for help and what to write so i NEED ideas ~ so plz help THINK OF THE CHILDERN! and plz review**


	6. AN

**ok people that read this i have not idea what to write cuz i have writers block and cuz my friend that is Katt in the story just moved half way crossed the world and im sad it's like i lost all my insperation for this story cuz she would be the first to read it and cuz she would give me ideas so if you want this story to continue then HELP ME! PLZ PLZ PLZ give me ideas and who evers idea i pick i will give them a shout out! SO PLZ HELP ME! THINK OF THE CHILDREN!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok i got some good idea's from MilianneLoke and some one else but for some reason i could not see there name *grumbles* stupid old computer *grumbles* but any way thank your two your awesome! and i will continue the story and i am feeling happier so that will help with the writing :D and for the people that think that my OC's are annoying THEY LET AND KEEP TOBI IN THE AKATSUKI SO THEY CAN TOO! and yes i know that tobi is that bastard madara!**

**I do not own naruto or still doll by kanon wakeshima**

"speaking"

'thoughts'

_'weird voice'_

**

* * *

**

Dream:

I'm in a dark forest running. I run through some bushes and come to a clearing. The moon was showering the whole clearing it was so beautiful it just took my breath away. The pine trees where swaying from the warm breeze and lemon bomb **(A/N lemon bomb is a herb and it does not really explode it just smells really good when you rub your fingers on it the smell them it smells like lemon)** we growing everywhere.

The green grass was soft to the touch everything was perfect I loved it. Then I start to hear 'still doll' by Kanon Wakeshima its one of my favorite songs I close my eyes and start singing along with it.

"Hi, Miss Alice  
Anata garasu no  
Me de donna yume wo  
Mirareru no?  
Mirareru no?

Mata atashi  
Kokoro ga sakete  
Nagarederu

Tsukurotta  
Sukima ni sasaru  
Kioku-tachi"

Then I started humming with the music. After the song ended I then head someone say _"save him..."_ "huh? save who?" _"the one you love"_ "the...one...I love?" _"yes"_ "who are you!" i yell but no one answers.

End Dream:

I open my eyes slowly I was in a white room. I can tell that it's night because all the lights are off and because I hear nothing outside the white rooms walls. I was just laying there staring at the ceiling for what felt like hours.

Then I heard the door open and close I didn't feel anything no emotion whats so ever so that must mean that I'm in Itachi mode. After the door closes I hear quite footsteps, I look over to see Itachi walking towards me.

He stops about 2 feet away from the bed that i was laying on. "What am I doing in here?" I ask void of emotion in my voice "after you fainted Katt-san told me to bring you in here so that you could recover".

On the inside I was so embarrassed but I was somewhat glad that I was in Itachi mode or I would have blushed wildly. I sigh and say "how long have I been out?" "7 hours" I look at him in disbelief I have never been out for only 7 hours.

I then try to move my arm to cover my eyes but when I tried extreme pain went through me. I gasped in pain and start breathing heavily trying to get over the pain. "Don't move we had konan check you over and she said that you would be extremely sore for a couple days and that you are not to move" he informed me.

"shit" I growl under my breath then sigh "then how am I to eat and stuff?" it was his turn to sigh "Katt has said that I am to care for you until you are well again" I then looked at my hands glaring 'damn i should have known that she would do this!' i mentally yell at myself.

I look over at him and say "you don't have to do that if you don't want to I will get used to the pain and then I will just not feel it anymore" he sighs "no I will not let you do that you must have your rest to recover every ninja needs time to recover" he walks over to my bed side and grabs a chair.

He pulls an apple from a bag that i just noticed that he had. I was about to protest but when I opened my mouth to do so my stomach growled. He looks at me he had a smirk and his eyes looked amused.

"stupid stomach always giving me away" I grumble as I glare at it. I hadn't noticed but Itachi had cut the apple into slices and cut off the skin on them. He then put one to my mouth and said "eat" I look at him and saw that I had no choice so i sighed and opened my mouth.

He put it in my mouth and I begin to eat the apple slices they were really good they were sweet and juicy. When the apple was gone I sighed and said "Itachi I know you don't want to be here so just go to bed" he looks at me and then said " right now I'm here on my own free will" I look at him wondering what he means by that.

"and also I wanted to ask you what happens to Sasuke in the future" he tried to have no emotion on his face but his eyes gave it away. I could see all the pain that he felt from what he had to do.

While he stared into space lost in thought I sat up through the pain i just clenched my teeth and bared through it. When I was fully sitting up I could tell that i was already getting used to the pain from my sore muscles.

"Itachi?" he looked at me to see that I was sitting up "lay back down you need your rest" he said in an almost caring voice I think i was just imaging it because of the pain.

"No, Itachi I know what you had to do and how you are in pain because of it" I could feel that I was having some emotion again ' weird I never have emotions when I'm in Itachi mode...wait maybe this is a different character but who acts like this?' I tried to find one but I found none 'so what mode is this?' I asked myself.

_'It's you...' _'what? who are you!' there was no answer 'so this is my personality?' _'yes' _'dammit what the hell do you just randomly talk to me and not tell me who the hell you are!' _'yup'_. "Lilly?" I didn't respond i was tiring to figure out who was talking to me in my head 'maybe I'm going crazy I was already half way there' "Lilly!" "huh?" I say as i came out of my thoughts.

"are you ok?" "yes why?" "you were looking out into space" "oh I'm fine don't worry" I smiled at him a real smile too it kinda creeped me out but it felt nice to smile. He was slightly taken aback from my smile but then he put his forehead to mine. My eyes widened "what are you doing Itachi?" I asked tiring hard not to blush.

"you don't seem to have a fever so you not sick" he moved away and I glared at him "ya I know I'm not sick ok" he smiles a small smile and says "you should really go to bed and get some rest I'll see you in the morning" i sigh "ok night Itachi" I was asleep before my head hit the pillow "goodnight Lilly" and with that he left and went to bed.

* * *

**hope you like the chapter and tell me what you think ok I really what to know how I did on this chapter cuz my friend that is Katt in the story moved half way crossed the world and she would tell me if the chapter was good or not and now shes gone so sorry if its crap but tell me!**

**REVIEW!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

****

**RNA! yay im so glad you read it! ok for the people that might be confused RNA is my freind that moved away and she is also the katt in the story! RNA stands for Random Ninja A cuz im Random Ninja 1 lolz so any way...i don't own naruto T_T**

'thoughts'

"speaking"

******

* * *

**

Katt's POV:

When Lilly passed out i knew she was going to be out for a while...well at lest i hoped she would so that way my plan could work its magic. Tobi went to go poke her when he did i thought she was going to get up and kick his ass...it's happened before.

I sighed with relief that she was really out. "Is she ok yeah?" the guy with long blond hair that i have learned name is Deidara asks. "ya she'll be fine in a couple of days" i remembered the first time this happened.

I'm happy that it wasn't as bad this time but she had goten stronger this time. I would say I'm happy that her cat ears have disappeared but then i would be lying cause they were so cute! but oh well.

As soon as she went into her mood swing thingy i made this plan to get her and her favorite character together! I know as soon as she sees him she will think its plan!

But oh no it will only be part of it! ok now to start with my plan! "ok itachi can you please take Lilly to the infirmary?" i ask Itachi sweetly. "why me?" he asks in monotone "cause from what Lilly has told me you would be the best to send to take care of her" "why can't you?" "because I'm too lazy" Itachi sighs "fine" and with that he picks Lilly up bridle style and starts walking to the infirmary.

"was that her power?" the leader comes up to me i think Lilly said his name was pein? i wasn't really paying attention maybe i will ask Lilly when she wakes up. "no that's not all her power you seen in our world the most power that we can have is mostly being very smart. When she becomes like you saw today she is very smart.

When she is in Itachi mode she can solve any problem, when she is in deidara mode she finds a way to make a bomb out of almost anything, in tobi mode she can find new ways to annoy people, in Hidan mode she can find any way to attack a person verbally and mentally. That's what i saw when we were in our world but now...shes physically stronger as you saw when it took a couple of you to hold her down."

By now everyone but Itachi was listening "wow that's amazing un" "ya you would think so but sometimes it took all of us to calm her down or...just show her a picture of her favorite akatsuki member"

"Tobi wants to know who Lilly-chan's favorite member is!" Tobi yelled. "sorry tobi can't tell you" "b-but why tobi is a good boy so tobi wont tell anyone!" "cause tobi Lilly would kill me if i told anyone!" i yell at him.

"Aww but tobi is a good boy and tobi promises not to tell anyone!" he say pledging to me clapping hes hands together in a begging manner "no tobi I'm to young to die i want to at lest become a ninja and die in like battle or something at lest that would be quick!" I started to think about what would happen if i did tell him and i shuddered.

I then looked at the girl with the blue hair i think her name was...konan? 'GAH i really need to pay attention more!' but any way i thought i should at lest try to guess her name.

"konan?" "yes?" 'yes! oh ya i guessed her name right! how bad? I"M BA- oh wait these guys are, well at lest their suppose to be anyway' "um could you please go see how sore Lillys muscles are for me so that i can have a sense of when she will wake up?" "sure" "thank you" i said sweetly.

She then turned and started to walk towards the infirmary when i saw some movement to my left. I look towards the movement only to see tobi about to open Lillys bag that she had with her. 'I totally forgot about those...wait HE'S ABOUT TO OPEN LILLYS!' "tobi don't open that!"

"why?" he asked in hes normal chibi voice "because if Lilly found out that you did she would kill you!" "but tobi's a good boy why would Lilly-chan kill me?" 'HE'S SO CLUELESS!' "because tobi if you open her bag without her permission then you would not be a good boy anymore" i try to convince him.

"tobi wouldn't be a good boy anymore?" he sounded like he was on the verge of tears. "yes tobi you wouldn't be a good boy anymore" suddenly a stream of tears fall out of his eye hole in his mask and he then yells "TOBI IS A GOOD BOY AND WILL NOT OPEN LILLY-CHANS BAG".

"good tobi is a good boy still then" "YAY!" i sweat drop he moods change so easily. I sighed then suddenly i saw Itachi walking down the hall towards the living room.

"Itachi can i ask you a favor?" he raises an eyebrow at me and says "hn" my eye twitches slightly. 'hn' was his freakin' response! 'gah emos always so non-talkative!' "do you have to be so emo?" i ask him.

He looked confused but didn't ask what it meant so i just went on. "Can you take care of Lilly when she wakes up" "why?" "because when she wakes up after this happens she is always sore but doesn't tell anyone that she is and I'm going to be busy" "with what?"

'crap! come on katt think of something...Oh i got it!' "i need to make sure that no one opens our bags!" "you could just leave it in your room" "i don't trust any of you" "HEY WE WOULDN'T LOOK IN YOUR BAGS UN!" deidara yelled. "ya like i can trust you guys unlike Lilly i don't know you guys and plus tobi just tried to open Lillys bag" "oh good point un" "but anyway will you please itachi?" "fine if it will get you to leave me alone" "YAY! thank you itachi!" "hn"

Man again with the 'hn' I don't get why Lilly likes him oh well. Itachi then went to go tot he kitchen to get something to eat little did anyone know that itachi was thinking that when Lilly wakes up it would be his chance to ask about what happens to sasuke.

* * *

**sry that it took awhile for this chapter but i've been having writers block for awhile so anyway tell me what you think about the chapter! oh and I'm not going to do a lot of Katt POV's cuz its not easy for me but when i have writers block for a chapter i might just do another one!**


	9. Chapter 9

****

I dont know why but i keep having major writers block but I WILL PERVALE! (is that how you spell it? oh well) oh and also i've been busy with school and also i've lost interest in itachi im more of a hidan fan girl now so i might have to stop this story and continue it later so ya sry!

* * *

Lilly's POV

As i wake up i notice I'm alone and that it's day cause i can hear voices outside of my temporary room. I sigh it was nice and quiet that was until Katt busted through my door yelling "LILLY!" and tackling me.

'Well there went my peace' "oh Lilly Itachi told me that you were awake I'm so happy!" Katt had said all that while yelling in my ear. "URUSAI! or your going to make me go deaf!" "oops sorry Lilly" she was really sorry and i know she didn't mean to yell in my ear but OW that hurt.

I sigh and said "it's ok so what did you come here for?" "to see how your doing and also to ask you what happend with you and Itachi" Katt told me with a smile on her face. "I'm fine a little sore but...OMJ IT WAS KINDA AWKWARD!" i yell at her "what? What happened tell me everything!" she says to me.

I sigh and start to tell her what happened when i was done she said "wow that is kinda awkward" "i know!" i yelled at her. "well i have to go so...bye" Katt told me as she turned to leave "What your not even going to help me?" i asked her "nope" i sat there with my mouth open shocked.

As she shut the door i failed to notice her smile cause this was part of her plan. 'Dammit i thought she would help me!' i yelled in my head _'don't worry I'll help you'_ 'WHAT THE FUCK? WHY THE FUCK DO YOU KEEP TALKING TO ME AT RANDOM TIMES?'_ 'cause its fun' _'will glad that i could entertain you!' i could just tell that she was smirking it was so frustrating!

'Ok so what do you want?' _'i don't want anything i just want to help'_'what with the whole itachi thing?' _'yes' '_ok but how can you possibly help me your just a voice in my head' _'i could give you tips' _'ya like you could give me any good tips' _'fine then i wont help you!' _I could have sworn that she was pouting.

'wow i think i've finally gone insane' _'what do you mean finally?' _'hey! be nice' _'no!'_suddenly there was a knock on the door bringing me out of my argument with the voice in my head. "come in" the door opens to show itachi i smiled at him which still felt weird "hey itachi" he smiles back a little "hello lilly do you think you could tell me about sasuke's future now?" "sure but you wont like some of it" "i can tell".

so i tell him every thing that happens to sasuke before he leaves the village and i could see the sadness in itachi's eyes as i told him. "and then he leaves the village to go with the snake bastered" i say with venom in my voice itachi looks at me "are you mad that sasuke left the village?" "hell ya it pissed me off so bad that i have always wanted to just slap him for making such a stupid discussion and for what he does in the future...i just want to kill him for what happens!" i yell at the top of my lugs.

"what does he do?" itachi askes i look at him then down at my hands thinking of when he kills itachi. Tears start to fall from my eyes "hey whats wrong?" i wipe the tears away and say "nothing just thinking of what he does" "is it that bad?" "its worse its the worse thing to me" "what does he do?" i look up at him. i was about to tell him when suddenly the door busts open we both look to see who it was but before i could look i was tackled. "lilly-chan is ok! tobi was so worried!" I yulpped in suprise and almost fell off the bed as tobi hugged me, i glared at him.

"Get. Off. Me. Now." i said very dangrously. "AHHHHH LILLY-CHAN SCARY" tobi quickly got off me and hid behind itachi who looked very annoyed. "what do you need tobi" itachi asked "tobi just wanted to see lilly-chan" "im fine tobi...see?" i rasied my arms up and down to show him im ok.


	10. AN!

**alright people I'm really sorry to do this but I'm not going to be writing anymore on this FF 'cause I'm having major writers block and I have no muse for this...**

**so once again I'm really sorry! hopfully I will come back to it one day but that day is not tomorrow 'cause i just put up the last chapter I will write for this 'cause I feel like I am letting you guys down with my crappy writing and with me having no muse I feel like it just got worse so ya you guys have the right to kill meI will take my punishment like a shemale (like deidara!)**

**from immortal-lover14**

**oh by the way thx to all the people that reviewed!**

**Card Captor Fiona, Tesswithwings **(HEY SHIKA! XD)**, iron-meiden17, MilianneLoke, xXxl0v3xXx, Drafter's Wonderland, THESANDALHATGUYPWNSUPUNKS**

**thx guys! ok now for the people that favorited it! (some people are the same but oh well!)**

xXxl0v3xXx, THESANDALHATGUYPWNSUPUNKS, Tesswithwings, pinkiceangelbaby, iron-meiden17, greenwolf19, faidechi shijja, Card Captor Fiona, AveryKnight

and now the people that put this on alert!

** AveryKnight, iron-meiden17, Tesswithwings, faidechi shijja, xXxl0v3xXx**

THX AGAIN GUYS!


End file.
